Harry Potter and the Song of Ice & Fire
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Aegon VI/Young Griff enrols in Hogwarts, what more to say? Rated T for now.


Harry Potter and the Song of Ice & Fire

…

**Prologue: Through the Looking Glass.**

_Pentos. Illyrio Mopatis's estate._

A young boy aged ten-and-two with shoulder length hair dyed blue in the style of Tyrosh stood in front of a rotund almost grossly fat man with greying sandy-blonde hair and a forked beard wearing fine robes one would expect of a wealthy merchant. Also standing beside the merchant was a more fit and healthy looking man with hard stern features, his hair dyed blue same as the boy's but the roots showed red hair and he wore clothing suited for the life of a sellsword.

"My boy, today you turn ten-and-twelve," the merchant said to the boy. "To mark your nameday, I've brought you some fine gifts fitting for you," he declared and with a snap of his fingers, some servants hurried forth and placed some parcels in front of the boy. The boy, upon a nod of confirmation from the sellsword, opened the parcels and his purplish-blue eyes widened in surprise and delight as he gazed upon his nameday gifts.

The presents were rare and exotic, while others were simpler but no less fine. But among these treasures was a sword, its blade dark and smoky.

"Is this…?" the boy began to ask when the merchant quickly said, "Yes, my prince, it is the sword Blackfyre. The blade of your house," he said softly.

The sellsword looked at the merchant sternly. "How is it you came by such a lost treasure, Cheesemonger?" he asked.

"I have my ways, my lord, and many friends who helped recover it," the merchant said with a sly smile on his bearded lips.

"Thank you, Master Illyrio!" the boy said to the merchant graciously. "At last, the sword of my house has been returned," he declared.

"As it should've been long ago, my prince," said the merchant magnanimously.

The aged sellsword didn't look so pleased but held his tongue as the boy opened the rest of his presents. The last present was a large looking glass; the boy had a confused expression on his face and the merchant said, "I bought this off a merchant who claimed it could show one's heart's desire," he said. "I suspect that the mirror is simply just a mirror, but it should prove useful," he added with a shrug of his shoulders which made his belly wobble.

"Probably best to put those presents in your room, lad," the sellsword said to the boy firmly. "We set sail tomorrow for Lys," he added.

"Yes, ser," the boy replied quickly, and the servants then began to take the presents and take them to the boy's room.

After a small banquet to celebrate the boy's nameday, the boy then headed to his room to sleep away the night. His room was a well-furnished looking space and had a balcony overlooking the ocean. A cool sea breeze blew in through the balcony bringing the crisp salty air into the room. The sun had long set and the stars twinkled in the sky and the moon slowly ascended into the sky and shone its bright silvery light down on the city of Pentos. The boy leaned against the stone railing of the balcony watching the distant ships float on the waters of the sea, either coming into port, or leaving the harbour to sail for other ports.

Taking one final look at the sea, the boy then walked into his room and looked around. Sighting Blackfyre leaning against the foot of his bed, the boy picked up the blade and admired it. On a whim, the boy buckled the sword to his waist and he walked over to the mirror tucked in the corner and admired himself in it. He looked quite dashing if he did say so, and if all went well, he'd soon be wearing armour and look like the Conqueror himself. All that would be left would be to recover the crown of Aegon the Conqueror and he'd be the spitting image of his ancestor.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, the boy admired himself for a moment before his noticed the mirror's surface beginning to ripple and distort, as though it were melting. But there was no heat emanating from the mirror, and it seemed to shine brightly as it rippled and distorted. Reaching out with one hand, the boy touched the glass and almost immediately, the mirror began to suck him in. Giving a strangled yelp of surprise, the boy tried to pull his hand way from the mirror, but this proved in vain as the mirror pulled him forward and began to envelop him. Giving a scream for help, the boy tried to free himself from his entrapments.

Bursting through the door was the sellsword and some servants. The sellsword saw the boy's predicament and his face paled before he sprinted over and tried to grab the boy and pull him free. The merchant waddled in and saw what was happening and he started yelling orders at the servants to help the sellsword who was struggling to pull the boy free. The servants hurried forward to help the sellsword rescue the boy.

But the mirror seemed to pulse and sent all the servants and the sellsword flying into the wall. With a strangled scream the boy was pulled into the mirror and disappeared and the mirror's surface settled into calm stillness once more.

…

_Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore's office._

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, defeater of Gellert Grindlewald, greatest wizard of the current age and numerous other titles, stood in his cluttered office, the magical paintings of all past Hogwarts Headmasters sleeping in their portraits bearing down on him. In front of him the aged wizard was a large mirror with a golden frame surrounding it. Nearby on a golden perch was Albus's pet phoenix Fawkes who was looking a little worse for wear, it would be another year until the magical bird's burning day, but that was some time yet.

Albus looked at the mirror in front of him. The mirror was no ordinary mirror, it was the Mirror of Erised and it had the unique property of showing one's heart's desire. Albus had recently visited his oldest friend and peer, Nicolas Flamel, the seven-hundred and eighty year old alchemist, had decided that it was time he and his wife who was also in her seven hundreds shuffled off this mortal coil. How Nicolas and his wife for so long was because of a rare and extremely valuable stone called the Philosopher's Stone which had unique properties, one being that it produced the Elixir of Life which would make the imbiber immortal for as long as they consumed it. Such a treasure was rare and difficult to make, Nicolas being one of the only few who'd ever managed it.

Albus was concerned as there was one being in all the world who would want such a treasure; a Dark Wizard formerly named Tom Marvolo Riddle who styled himself Lord Voldemort. More than a decade ago, Tom had tried to rise to power and destroyed anyone who got in his way and his goal was to wipe out muggles/non-magic people and muggleborns, witches and wizards born from muggle families. Tom had more than a few supporters who all committed horrible atrocities in the name of Magical and Pureblood superiority.

It was only when Tom attacked an infant boy named Harry Potter, was he struck down. The reason Tom wanted to kill the boy was because of a Prophecy that ordained the Dark Lord's downfall. Tom had a severe form of thanatophobia, most likely stemming from the death of his mother and his less than ideal childhood and a twisted desire to be superior to everyone around him that led him down dangerous roads and pushed the boundaries of magic than anyone would dare.

In truth, Tom only heard part of the Prophecy and not the full thing and had set out to destroy the one who would destroy him. Albus had once heard a muggle philosopher from China say "One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." Thus Tom only doomed himself, because whatever happened in the home of the infant Harry had led him to being struck down. After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry was declared the Boy Who Lived due to surviving one of the Unforgivable Curses. Albus had his theories as to how Harry survived the Killing Curse, one which involved the boy's mother, Lily Potter who was a muggleborn and a bright and prodigal witch of her age. Albus theorised that Lily had stumbled upon some ancient form of magic that would protect her son at the cost of hers and her husband James Potter's life. Whatever enchantment it was worked and Harry survived with only a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

While some of his associates argued against it, Albus put the boy with Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley, reasoning that it would be safe for Harry to stay with his muggle relatives due to the blood Lily and her sister shared.

But that was over eleven years ago and Harry would soon receive his letter for Hogwarts and be taught the ways of magic. But, Voldemort was not truly gone. Albus knew that his former student still lived, as little more than a wraith, with no true physical form. There were ways to acquire a physical form, one of which involved the Philosopher's Stone. Nicolas had been aware that Voldemort still lived and had asked Albus to hide the stone and destroy it so that no-one would be able to use it.

Albus had already begun preparations to hide the Stone in Hogwarts where he could keep a watchful eye on it and place magical defences around it to prevent or slow down any thief who would seek to steal the stone, the Mirror of Erised being the final defence.

As Albus gazed upon the Mirror, he saw his heart's desire and gazing open it, it always pained him to see it. Anyone who would ask Albus what his heart's desire was would get the answer that he desired woollen socks as he never seemed to receive any for Christmas or his birthday. But, that was not the true answer and Albus would not give it for it pained him too much to ever confess it.

As Albus turned away from the Mirror, he sighed deeply, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders and feeling like a truly old man.

But then, the most curious thing happened, the Mirror of Erised began to glow and the glass surface rippled and distorted. Then falling through the mirror and onto the floor was a young boy, no older than twelve. Albus blinked in surprise; magic was a curious thing indeed.

The boy wore clothing that would be considered archaic by muggle standards and even wizarding standards; he wore a combination of leather and mail and buckled to the boy's waist was a sword that would classify as a hand-and-a-half longsword. The boy also had deep blue, almost purple, hair that reached his shoulders. Albus could tell that the hair was not naturally blue-purple, but dyed that way. The boy also had pale skin but looked healthy and fit.

Albus approached the boy who opened his eyes revealing purplish blue eyes and slowly sat up. "Hello there, my boy, would you mind telling me who you are?" Albus asked in his kindest voice.

The boy gaped at Albus before speaking in an almost melodious voice that had an accent that Albus couldn't place. "I'm…" The boy seemed to hesitate. "I'm Young Griff," he finally said.

A brief Legilimens told Albus the boy was lying, but he brushed it aside for the moment. "Hello, Young Griff, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore," the old wizard introduced himself with a smile on his bearded lips. "Do you mind telling me how you entered my office through a mirror?" he enquired.

"Where am I?" Young Griff asked almost panicking.

"It's alright, my boy, you're perfectly fine," Albus said to the boy soothingly. "I was just wandering how you came here through the Mirror of Erised," he explained.

"Mirror of what?" the boy spluttered and Albus indicated the Mirror and the boy's eyes widened in alarm. "Where am I?!" the boy yelled frantically.

"You're in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school for those to learn magic," Albus replied. "I'd say you got here by magic," he said speculatively.

"Magic? Magic doesn't exist where I'm from," Young Griff stated.

"Well, how did you end up here then?" Albus said and the boy didn't have an answer for that. "Well, I think this would merit a nice cup of hot cocoa. I find that always helps me think," Albus then said as he helped the boy up and led him out of the office.

Albus didn't know how this boy entered his office through the Mirror of Erised, but he would be damned if he didn't get to the bottom of this matter and hopefully find a use for this boy. Perhaps if the boy displayed magical ability, he could be enrolled into Hogwarts? Albus led the boy out of the office and the boy gave a startled squawk as the stairs shifted and revolved down. A little smile pulled on Albus's lips at seeing the boy's reaction, very much the reaction of a muggleborn seeing magic for the first time.

Albus then led the boy down to the kitchens for a cup of hot cocoa and hopefully an explanation.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: first chapter done and now just to work on the second, don't have much time to talk, but what do you all think?**


End file.
